


Insecurities

by ShiningSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a bully and Hyunjin is just a little shit tbh, Fluff and Angst, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, Minho lashes out on Jisung, Song Inspired, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSung/pseuds/ShiningSung
Summary: — minho has a lot of insecurities. that’s it. that’s the plot.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 17





	Insecurities

❏

**"Well if it isn't Lee Minho, or should I say.. the school's biggest crybaby."** Chan, the one who's been bullying Minho for a while now said with a seemingly proud smirk displayed on his face. It almost seemed as if he was proud of what he would do regularly.

**"Please just leave me alone Chan, I've had a rough day today and I really don't need anymore things to be sitting on my shoulders."** Minho pleaded, genuinely not wanting anymore trouble after today's events that had occurred.

He felt more overwhelmed than usual, the main reason being that he almost failed his math test due to obtaining the score of ' _76%_ ' even though he had actually tried to study for it.

**"Aw, what's the matter? Sad that your mother and father left you because you're such a disappointment?"** Chan's companion, Hyunjin joined in on the teasing.

It hurt when Hyunjin had said that. Not because it was about his parents leaving him for that reason but because Hyunjin was his childhood friend. They always shared their secrets with each other and they promised never to tell anybody else about them but it seemed like Hyunjin had forgotten about their times in the past together.

**"Hyunjin, how could you say that? And in front of all these people too... I thought we were friends.** " Minho replied, keeping his voice quiet. It was a personal secret he shared to him when they were still friends and for him to go out and say it like that in front of everyone pained him.

**"You're such a fool to think we were even friends in the first place, Minho."** Hyunjin responded. Minho's voice got quieter and quieter as the conversation went on as Chan and Hyunjin's voices got louder, drawing more attention from the students that still roamed the school grounds even after classes were finished.

**"It was supposed to only be between you and me... regardless if our friendship ever disbanded."** Minho said, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the multiple pairs of eyes that seemed to always be on him.

Hyunjin kept silent after that. But that didn't mean that Chan didn't have anything to say to that. **"He made a smart choice leaving you, who'd ever want to be friends with you anyway?"** Chan sneered. **"Come on Hyunjin, we've wasted enough time with this mistake."** Hyunjin just followed Chan as they both walked out through the school entrance.

He knew, he knew that him and Hyunjin were never going to be friends again and were never going to have what they had before but somehow, he still had a tiny bit of hope. With each day that passed, his bits of hope turned into pixels of hope as Hyunjin only kept tearing it up into pieces by showing that it was all real.

**"We'll be the bestest of friends!"** He remembered that day he met Hyunjin. It was at the beach and he had lost his parents while wandering around the shore and accidentally bumped into him.

He remembered that same cheerful smile along with those crescent moon eyes that looked all so welcoming. **"Wanna build a sand castle with me?"** What a wonderful start of their friendship it was, up until now.

This was how it all was now. There was no going back to the past and there was no hope of the past ever returning to continue what could've been the greatest future for them both. Instead, it was just a bundle of memories for Minho to remember.

Gathering the remaining items from his locker, he shut it tight and set the lock back to its original place and headed out the school to make his way back home.

❏

He had been in a pickle recently since he had been suddenly fired from his job as a restaurant waiter since apparently multiple people had complained about his behavior and his ' _horrible_ ' service.

He thought he was doing okay with complying to the customers' needs but apparently it wasn't enough to satisfy. And so here he was, just a few days left and his landlord would eventually evict him due to him being behind on the bills.

He frantically searched all over the web everyday after school, trying to find a sustainable job he could apply for with what experience he had but no luck whatsoever.

His hope was slowly running out as he took a seat in his desk chair, where he spent most of his time in. Opening the laptop and taking out his school assignments, the surface of his desk became harder to see as the only thing that you could really see was piles upon piles of books and assignments.

It was truly a wonder how he could still turn in his assignments on time, both in real life and virtually through google classroom. Although it was a relief every time he turned it in just right before it was due, it came with a price. Of course, it always did.

School had taken a huge toll on his mental health as he fell deeper and deeper into a pit of endless work. His constant need to move around or make a sound wasn't helping at all either. He always joked about things related to mental health and what-nots but here he was, experiencing them himself.

Pathetic. As they'd called him. It was like a nickname engraved in his soul that he couldn't escape from. He'd always be that and nothing would change it.

Pulling out his math assignment, he took a number two pencil out of his writing tools cup as well and set both of the items down in front of him.

He picked up the pencil and not a second to spare as he already started to tap the tip of his pencil on the paper, not actually creating dots or anything.

He bit his lip, starting to tap his foot on the ground as if he were waiting impatiently for an update on a patient he had been waiting for in a hospital.

It was always times like these where he'd get the urge to just bang his head on the table and just pick it back up as if he would've gained some knowledge by doing that but instead gained nothing but perhaps a small headache or injury. It was better than nothing anyway.

Irritating. That's what it was when he couldn't even focus on such a simple assignment he had already learned about. Why couldn't he just properly pay attention and focus?!

**"Maybe they were right.."** It had been a long time coming since he ever thought of that. Accepting defeat that easily wasn't hard for him as he knew they were right, he just couldn't accept the harsh truth.

Looking over at his desk, he looked around it until a certain picture frame caught his eye. It was a picture of him and his boyfriend, Jisung. They had met when they were about sixteen and Minho never forgot how red Jisung's cheeks were when he bumped into him. They got together shortly when they were seventeen because the little shits can't be bothered to wait until they're eighteen.

**_"Aw, what's the matter? Sad that your mother and father left you because you're such a disappointment?"_** Minho didn't know what it was but he felt like what Hyunjin had said was nothing but the truth. Maybe Hyunjin was right about his parents leaving him because he was a disappointment.

_**"You're such a fool to think we were even friends in the first place, Minho."**_ And... maybe he was the fool for thinking he'd ever have the perfect friendship or even just a friendship in the first place.

But then he thought back to Jisung. Jisung loved him... right? Jisung wouldn't leave him... right? He didn't know what this feeling was but he did know one thing.

He was insecure. Call it silly all you want but it's what's driving Minho over the edge. He was a dance major and to have that clinging to him was not helpful at all. Especially when he needed to be performing on stage. But it also didn't help him and Jisung's relationship expand as the only thing that was holding them back was Minho's insecurities.

Or... so he thought.

He didn't really think for a second about how Jisung felt about it. Or how Jisung might also be adding to the problem of their relationship getting held back.

**"Min? Are you doing okay..?"** Just the person he was thinking of, literally. In black and white colors, in came Jisung into his partially messy room. The younger must've finally found the copy of his house key he gave him back a few months and decided to pay a little visit, unironically.

**"What are you doing here?"** Minho asked, looking down at his hands to see he was holding a box with a see-through plastic square attached onto it.

**"Well, I figured you weren't doing so well these past days so I came here to give you these cookies I baked with Hyunjin!"** Jisung said.

Minho froze. _**"...I came here to give you these cookies I baked with Hyunjin!"**_ It took a moment to register what Jisung had just said.

**"You... you baked those with Hyunjin?"** Jisung looked at him and slowly nodded, scared he might've accidentally done something wrong which he did.

**"You're just like him... aren't you?"** Jisung made eye-contact with Minho directly but was unable to depict the older's emotion and expression.

**"Min, what are you talking about?"** Jisung asked, laughing a little, something he did when he felt nervous or uncomfortable. He was genuinely confused and nervous as Minho turned away from him, not even bothering to look at him.

**"You're going to leave me too.. aren't you?** " Minho started to get a little louder and Jisung started to get more nervous. **"Minho... did I do something wrong?"** He replied, dropping the nickname as he wanted the conversation to end already as he felt way out of the touch with comfort.

**"You're going to tell everyone the secrets I told you right? Just like him, RIGHT?!"** Minho yelled, slamming his hand down onto the table. Jisung jumped at that, feeling his blood run cold and now he was alert.

**"M-minho what did I do wrong?"** He said, fear evident in his voice. It got to the point where Jisung actually thought Minho was going to hurt him.

**"M-minho I-"** The older got up, his chair falling to the ground in the process. With each step Minho took forwards, Jisung took one backwards until they hit the wall.

As soon as Jisung saw Minho pick up his hand, he flinched, covering himself with his free arm. Only then, did Minho seem to freeze.

**"Y-you thought I was going to hit you..."** Jisung shakily put down his arm and slowly nodded. Minho just looked back at him. He saw it. He saw it in Jisung's eyes, the same fear the younger held in his eyes was the same fear in his own eyes when his father rose his arm up against him, threatening to hit. Only, he went through with it.

Maybe.. just maybe he wasn't like him. But instead, like him, himself. Maybe they weren't so different as they seemed.

Jisung got nervous again as Minho came closer to him. But this time, the older wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him in for a hug. Jisung hesitantly put his arms around him as well. **"Please... just please don't be like him..."** Minho whispered, tightening the hug as if Jisung could slip away from him.

**"I won't.."** Jisung whispered back, finally getting what Minho meant. He didn't know what the relationship status between Minho and Hyunjin was but he would be sure to never talk to Hyunjin again. If someone hurts Minho, then they hurt him too.

**"Sorry I..."** Jisung just put a finger to Minho's lips. The older had enough of today and deserved a rest. **"Just go to sleep Min, you've had enough of today,"** He said. Minho just kept silent as the tears slowly fell from both of their cheeks.

**"Take a break.. don't worry about school for now. Just focus on you. School can be brought back to later."** Jisung said, keeping his hold on Minho's waist as he stacked the messy books neatly on his desk and pushed it to the corner.

**"Can you stay..?"** Jisung nodded. **"I'll never leave you Min, remember that."** Minho just looked at him before cracking a small smile, which he also got in return from the younger.

Maybe, just maybe.. it wasn't so bad after all.

❏

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any thoughts? :D


End file.
